Rock Lee's Hot Ass: The Diary of Rock Lee
by Wolf0077
Summary: Rock Lee keeps getting his ass pounded by his sensei! just a stupid idead i thought would be funny and he starts talking like a preppy girl! i think it's funny!


**Rock Lee's Hot Ass**

The diary of Rock Lee

Entry 1- 2/25: 

Today was the day I finally became a ninja! And my sensei and I look a lot alike! Strange… well, my teammates are pretty skilled, a lot more skilled than I am! I don't know any jutsu! Well, hopefully my sensei will change that.

Entry 2- 2/28:

My sensei keeps cheering us on in training, especially me! But from the way he "accidentally" bumps his hand into my ass all the time makes me think twice about trusting him… oh well!

Entry 3- 3/1:

My sensei is kind of strange. Last night he came into my room, got into my bed next to me, and asked me how my day was. I responded rather quickly, hoping he'd leave. He did! I was happy he left, , but freaked out at the same time! 0.0

Entry 4- 3/8

This week has been particularly strange. Gai Sensei keeps suggesting that I train naked! He says it's better for sweat to escape the body. But, every time we get back from training, he goes to the bathroom. Sometimes I REALLY wonder what the hell he's doing in there!

Entry 5- 3/10

OK! NOW IT'S JUST WEIRD! Last night he came into my room and demanded that I take off my clothes. Then, he started to pound my ass! I'm like "WHAT THE HELL!" Gai keeps saying to be quiet and that it's natural to do that to your best student when you're a teacher, but I don't believe it.

Entry 6- 4/5

The chuunin exams are coming! Yippee! Now is the time I prove to Sensei, and Neji, that asshole, what I can do! Yay! Only two weeks left to train! Hurray!

Entry 7- 4/19

Here are the exams! Bring them on! But first is this somewhat hard test! Oh well! Piece of cake!

Entry 8- 5/1

I awake in a hospital. This is the first time I have my diary, er journal, since the first day of the chuunin exams. I have a lot to write. Well, first off is how difficult the first week of the chuunin exams was! I mean, like, omg! First, we, like, totally had to take this. like, impossible test! And, like, I was like, like, bummer! After the test, I, like, totally passed it! Then, we had to go into this scary forest and try to kill each other for, like, 5 days! LIKE, BUMMER!

Then, we got into this whole, like, tournament like thing. It was freaky! I had to go against this fag who used sand. Like, spooky…NOT! But for a while I couldn't hit him! I guess Gai didn't want to lose my hot ass, so he had me take off those god-awful weights! Then I was opening cans of kickass all over the place! But then the fag used his sand as a shield! I'm like, damn it! The fight got more and more intense as I had to use my opening the gates of constipation technique! I almost killed the fag, but then his damn sand grabbed him or something…not sure. Then the sand started to eat me!, crushing my left arm and leg! Then, my sensei got right in my goddamn way! I'm like, what the hell! I knew he didn't really care about me, he just didn't want to lose my hot ass. Sick perverted bastard. I'm not sure what happened after that. I passed out. Gai probably pounded my ass again in my sleep. Bastard!

Entry 9- 5/9

Stupidmaru and narugay come to the hospital and found the fag trying to kill me! He won the match! Ass hole… anyway, I was pissed when I found out what happened! Then, out of nowhere, "Gay" sensei comes in and pounds my ass!…AGAIN! Okay, now I'm getting a little pissed!

Entry 10- 6/15

It's been a long month or so, especially with gay sensei pounding my ass so much! I should get him an edition of PLAYGIRL MAGAZINE!!! Well, today, fuckura and peno came by today to give me some gay ass flowers!!! I kept wanting to train so I just ignored them. After a while, I passed out, so they gave me the flowers then. I just burned them. And I was like, "like, that is so like, totally awesome! I, like, totally love fire!"

Entry 11- 7/10

Today's the big day of the chuunin exams finals. I hope sauce gay kills the fag. But of course he's not freaking showing up! Like, he like totally needs to, like, get here! So, first, Narugay went against Neji. I personally want Narugay to win, cause Neji is just a plain ass sniffer! So, like, the match, like, totally went off one-sided. The ASS SNIFFER WINNING!!! But later on, Narugay started owning Neji. He even won! Then was Kankublahblah and little miss bug girl. Of course that pussy Kankublahblah forfeited! Then, it was Stupidmaru and the stripper. I don't know HOW Stupidmaru won, it didn't make sense! Then, Sauce gay was against the fag. Finally, he showed up! He used his chidorpee move, or whatever, and cracked through the fag's cheap-ass sand ball thing! I guess that's the only kind of BALL he has!!! Anyways, then I had to go to the bathroom, and Gay sensei said, "oh, me too!" and followed me in. He was at the urinal next to me, and when I was done, he pounded my freaking ass again! I'm like, "OH MY FUCKING GOD, GAY SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FAGGIT?!?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET A PLAYGIRL MAGAZINE IF YOU'RE THAT HORNY AND GAY? OR AT LEAST JUST POUND NEJI'S ASS INSTEAD OF MINE!!!!!!" and Gay sensei just simply replied, "because your ass is much hotter than any ass I've ever seen before in my whole entire life, and that's a lot of hot asses!!!" By now, I was getting freaked out!

Disclaimer:

I personally do NOT hate Gai, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, or Shino. I just needed to make this funny as hell so I just made fun of them.

But Neji IS an ass sniffer. :D


End file.
